Vincent Reeve and his Story of Love, Lust, and Superstardom!
by House Beoulve
Summary: Vincent Reeve is a teenage guitar prodigy who is attending Hollywood Arts. He's been friends with the cast for a couple years now and they treat him like their own. Watch him and his friends overcome all obstacles as they make their way through school and persue their dreams! Main focus is OC/Jade and OC/Cat but other pairings are up for debate! Please review and give feedback!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any characters therein. I did however create the OC Vincent Reeve. A cookie to whoever can tell me where I got the name from. I'll give a hint, it's the combination of two characters from a very groundbreaking videogame. **

**A/N: Well, I've started a fic about an OC. Don't fear, he's pretty cool. I've put a lot of myself into him. This fic is going to deal with a lot of real issues that teens go through and live through. There will be a lot of adult themed things throughout. It might start slow but I just want to give a little background. Stick with me here and please review and give you're honest opinion. Anything is appreciated. **

I was sitting in my best friend Beck Oliver's RV, listening to Boston. Call me old fashioned but I love jamming to older bands. We were lazing around, I had a Heineken in my hand and he had one as well. It was 10 o clock on a Friday night. This was what we usually did on Friday nights; listen to great music and drink. We're 17, we like to have fun. My name is Vincent Reeve, I'm a student at Hollywood Arts High School. I'm a Junior and have been attending this school since I was a Freshman. Beck Oliver is my closest guy friend and we've been through hell and back together.

"Hey, Vin." Beck said, setting his beer down and standing.

"What's up?" I took a quick swig off my drink before replying. Beck walked toward the kitchen area where his cellphone was on the counter.

"Mind if I call up Jade?" Beck asked, already picking up the phone.

"Go ahead, the more the merrier. By the way, am I gonna need to go home later or am I staying the night?" I asked. I didn't want to get shit faced and have to go home to my parents. I know Beck and Jade usually get frisky after they've had some alcohol In them. Beck looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

"You can stay if you want. This is pretty much you're house too. Half the crap in it is yours anyway." Beck chuckled. He dialed Jade's number and asked her if she wanted to come by. From what he said, she would be here within 15 minutes. Beck returned to his chair and leaned his head back, eyes closing. I did the same. We listened to the Boston staple, More Than a Feeling while we waited. It's one of my favorite songs. The range that singer has is incredible. I sing Boston when I jam but I never like how I sound. My friends all tell me I'm great but I just don't hear it.

After a few songs played the record ended and I got up to put it back in its sleeve. I am a collector of old records and albums. I have a large shelf filled with them in Beck's RV. Next I put in Steely Dan, The Royal Scam. The first song came on and me and Beck were immediately in chill mode. I was buzzing and so was he. Then a knock came to the door and Beck yelled to come in. Jade came in wearing tight, dark blue jeans and a tank top with a jacket over it. She looked hot. Jade and I have some history. It's a pretty long story but we split up. I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous of Beck. He is the one who is receiving Jade's affection.

"Hey, Jade. Want a beer?" I greeted. She smiled and bent down to give me a quick hug.

"Hey Vinnie. Sure." She responded.

"In the fridge, babe. We got Heineken or Michelob." Beck told her. She returned a moment later with a Michelob in hand and sat down next to Beck. She gave him a quick kiss before settling in more.

"Steely Dan? You guys listen to old music." Jade teased. She knew we enjoyed this kind of music. After all, she's been our friend for years. I knew Jade when we were kids. We talked and drank for hours while we listened to music. I was drunk, Beck was drunk, and Jade was drunk. And when the three of us get drunk, strange ideas surface.

"Soooo… Here's the plan." I said, my words slurred. "I'm going to take my clothes off… and then Jade takes her clothes off… and we fuck."

I started laughing drunkenly as the plan played in my inebriated brain. Beck and Jade started laughing too.

"Shut up Vinnie! I will cut your dick off with my scissors! The only person that gets to see my bare tits and ass is Beck!" Jade said, her voice loud.

"Shhhh! Guys, shut up. It's almost 5 in the morning! We should probably hit the sack." Beck, the voice of reason, said.

"Fuck that!" I yelled back, reaching for the door. "I'm gonna go do something fun!"

Beck dizzily walked after me and grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't! You're too drunk." Beck said. Jade just sat on the couch watching. At that moment I felt really sick.

"Puke." I groan. Beck quickly opens the door and leads me to the side of the RV. Normally beer doesn't make me vomit, wine does. However something wasn't exactly right with me at that moment. Beck patting my back was the last thing I remember before everything went black.

I woke up feeling terrible. I didn't remember anything after puking and I wasn't sure where I was at first. I found out that I was on Beck's power couch. Beck was sitting in a chair nursing a cup of coffee. I groaned as I sat up. My head killed. I got up and grumbled a good morning to Beck before I jumped in the shower. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed out some aspirin. I finished getting dressed and stepped into the living room. Jade was awake now and sitting in a chair as well drinking a cup of java too. I followed suit and grabbed a cup.

"Morning guys. I'm so fuckin' hung over." I say quietly. Jade nodded in agreement. She looked hung over.

"At 2:30 we're supposed to meet with the rest of the gang and do something. We're meeting up at Tori's house. " Beck said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna shower. Did you leave any hot water, Vin?" Jade asked as she stood. I nodded to her and she grabbed a clean towel from a cupboard and disappeared into the small bathroom.

I pull out my cell phone to check the time, 1:47 pm, and I saw that I had gotten a text. It was from Cat Valentine, the most beautiful girl at Hollywood Arts. She sent it to me at 11:13 this morning. Cat is a ditzy, bubbly, and cheerful red head. She has an innocence that I find very endearing.

**'**_**Morning Vinnie! :)' **_

I smiled at her text. I sent her a text back immediately.

'Good morning sweetheart!'

I took a sip of my coffee and then hollered to Jade if I could steal a cigarette from her. She gave me the go so I snagged one of her newports. I immediately relaxed upon taking a drag. Beck also took a cigarette and lit up. He opened the ceiling hatch so that the RV didn't fill up with smoke.

*_Ding. _Cat texted back.

'_**Are you coming to Tori's in a little bit to hang out?'**_

'For sure! I'm at Beck's right now. We'll all be over there at like 2:30'

Jade emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, a puff of steam following her. I tried not to stare. Even though me and Jade aren't together anymore that doesn't mean that I'm not still attracted. Jade is a very beautiful girl, and she's got a great body to boot. Beck however, stared without shame. Jade reached into one of Beck's dresser drawers which was filled with some of her clothes and got something to wear. She then retreated back into the bathroom and got dressed.

*ding*

** 'Yayyy! Can't wait! 3'**

I put out my cigarette and stood up.

"We should be getting going soon." I state checking the time again. It's almost time to go.

"You wanna smoke a bowl before we go?" Beck asked.

"Hell yeah. Let's wait for Jade though." I say sitting back down again.

"You said my name?" Jade says entering the room, this time fully clothed.

"Wanna hit this bowl?" I ask, taking it from Beck who had already hit it. She nods, taking a seat next to me on the couch. I hit it hard and pass it to Jade who does the same. It rotates twice and then it's cashed. We're all kinda lit so we get up and grab our stuff and leave.

"I'll drive guys. Unless you wanna take your car too Jade." I offered.

"You can drive. I kind of don't feel like driving." Jade supplied. Good enough for me. We all get into my 2004 Sebring convertible. I drop the top and we start cruising towards Tori Vega's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey peeps. Sorry for not posting for so long. My computer crashed.. anyways. Yes, this is a repost. I'm making some slight adjustments. I wasn't really looking for OCs but thanks for sharing. I'm only using my Oc. Anyways, heres the new chapter. Enjoy!**

We made it to Tori's on time and the three of us walked to her door. I rang the doorbell and within moments Tori was there. She smiled brightly at us and gave us each a hug (Jade refused the hug).

"It's good to see you guys! Thanks for coming over! Come in!" Tori exclaimed excitedly. We all filed in and saw the rest of the gang was present. Andre and Robbie both had guitars and were sitting on stools by the kitchen playing a song. Cat softly sang along with her eyes closed.

"Vinnie, Beck and Jade are here!" Tori hollered, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Cat squealed with glee and rushed me, tackling me into a huge hug. For such a tiny girl, she sure is strong.

"Vinnie!" Cat yelled. After a minute of enjoying her embrace I pried her off of me and she went and hugged Beck and Jade. I walked over to Andre and Robbie and gave them some dap.

"How are ya, Vin?" Andre asked.

"eh, ya know. Hung over." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. Andre shook his head with mirth. Robbie on the other hand looked at me with disapproval.

"You know drinking is bad!" Robbie hissed. I laughed at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Settle down, Rob! We drank responsibly. Don't be such a sourpuss." I said with a smirk.

"So, you got your guitar with you?" Andre asked, changing the subject.

"Of course. It's in the car. Should I go grab it?" I asked.

"Yeah man! We're trying to get a jam session! Besides, we need you're quick fingers and rockin vocals!" Andre said.

"We're trying to do a Blue Oyster Cult song!" Robbie put in. I grinned.

"Which one?" I asked with interest.

"Veteran of the Psychic Wars. We need your voice and guitar. I've got rhythm guitar and Andre's got keyboards. Beck has drums." Robbie replied. I was already excited. We were going to jam to one of my favorite songs. I can actually pull of the vocals pretty good.

"Beck, come help me get my equipment from the car." I say.

"Say please!" Beck teased. I just rolled my eyes and he followed anyways.

We went to my car and I popped the trunk. I grabbed my guitar and amp, along with my foot pedal. Me and Beck returned and we all headed to the basement where Tori had a studio. Tori's studio was pretty impressive. Everyone brought their equipment over here. Beck's nice drum set was set up in the back and it had all sorts of neat microphones all over the capture the sound. Andre's keyboard was set up too.

Me and Andre set up my guitar stuff while Beck got comfortable behind the drums. He started doing some warm ups and I was once again amazed by his ability. It was one of his main reasons for getting into Hollywood Arts. He didn't get in on acting alone. Once I was all plugged in a did some quick tuning and did some warm ups. I did a couple licks from one of my favorite Yngwie songs, Black Star.

"Holy shit dude." Andre said in awe. "I always forget how awesome you are on the guitar!"

"It's how I got into Hollywood Arts. I played Icarus Dream Suite by Yngwie and they let me in." I shrug with a laugh.

"Alright guys. Are we all set yet?" Robbie asked. He had his guitar strapped on and was ready to play.

"I believe so. Alright, let's jam!" I yell with glee. With a 1-2-3-4 we started. Beck began with Andre on the intro. Cat, Tori, and Jade all sat and watched. I began the lead while Robbie joined soon after. And then I started singing.

_You see me now a veteran of a thousand psychic wars_

_I've been living on the edge so long, where the winds of limbo roar_

_And I'm young enough to look at, and far too old to see_

_All the scars are on the inside _

_I'm not sure that there's anything left of me_

_Don't let these shakes go on, it's time we had a break from it_

_It's time we had some leave_

_We've been living in the flames_

_We've been eating up our brains_

_Oh please, don't let these shakes go on._

_You ask me why I'm weary, why I can't speak to you_

_You blame me for my silence, say it's time I changed and grew_

_But the war's still going on, dear, and there's nowhen that I know_

_And I can't stand forever_

_I can't say if we're ever gonna be free_

_Don't let these shakes go on, it's time we had a break from it_

_It's time we had some leave_

_We've been living in the flames_

_We've been eating up our brains_

_Oh please, don't let these shakes go on._

At this point I played the solo. The feeling of playing it is unreal. So simple, yet so much feeling. This is why I love playing guitar. My eyes were closed the whole time as the greatest feeling in the world passed through me. After the solo finished I put my lips to the microphone again and began to sing.

_You see me now a veteran of a thousand psychic wars_

_My energy is spent at last, and my armor is destroyed_

_I have used up all my weapons, and I'm helpless and bereaved_

_Wounds are all I'm made of_

_Did I hear you say that this is victory?_

_Don't let these shakes go on, it's time we had a break from it_

_Send me to the rear_

_Where the tides of madness swell_

_And men sliding into hell_

_Oh please, don't let these shakes go on_

"Wooooo! That was awesome you guys!" Tori exclaimed clapping. Jade and Cat clapped too. Cat was bouncing around and clapping.

"That was amazing!" Cat yelled. I jokingly took a bow.

"That was great guys! We just about nailed it! A couple mistakes here and there but it was pretty good!" Beck complimented.

"You guys should play True Companion." Jade suggested. I love that song. Donald Fagen is one of my all time favorite singers. Steely Dan is probably my favorite band. I know the solo by heart and the acoustic too. Robbie knows the bass line.

"Let's do it." I said. We all got situated and then played a great classic.

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. By the way, 'Veteran of the Psychic Wars', 'Black Star', 'Icarus Dream Suite', and 'True Companion' are all amazing songs and you should look them up on youtube. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I thought about it just now but I haven't exactly described Vincent's physical appearance… well I'll do that now. I have made a character outline similar to those on the Victorious wiki. Also, There is going to be a hard lemon towards the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please take that small minute to leave a review. It's greatly appreciated. It's what keeps us fanfic writers going. **

**Name: Vincent Fagen Reeve**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown (a little longer than Beck's)**

**Eye Color: Hazel Green**

**Height: 5'11 ½''**

**Weight: 137 lbs.**

**Occupation(s): Student at Hollywood Arts, Cashier at Jet Brew.**

**Friends: Beck Oliver (Best Friend), Jade West, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro.**

**Relationships: Cat Valentine (Girlfriend) Jade West (Ex-Girlfriend).**

**Interests: Guitar, Singing, Rock Music, Cars.**

**Education: Hollywood Arts High School.**

**Talent: Guitar, Singing. **

**Weaknesses: Drug addiction, Cat Valentine and Jade West. **

The jam session went terrifically. We ended up spending nearly 7 and a half hours hanging out and experimenting different sounds and songs. Some of us decided to come back to Beck's to hang out. Some of us being Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat and I. Tori opted to stay home and Robbie had to get back to his Maw Maw's for some weird reason that I don't quite remember but I'm pretty sure it was gross.

We did some light drinking and we watched tv and relaxed. Andre had brought some weed so we blazed a little bit. By the end of the night we were all pretty smashed so nobody wanted to drive home. We all kind of found somewhere to sleep and crashed. All in all it had been a pretty decent night. A bonus was that Cat slept snuggled up with me on the couch.

Even though Cat seems like an extremely innocent girl she isn't really. Cat likes to drink and smoke and party. And she likes to do some pretty naughty things. Specifically with me. I'm not really sure what is going on between us but I guess the closest thing to classify our relationship would be fuck-buddies. Or friends with benefits. Either way we're kind of having sex with each other even though we aren't dating.

I don't have any real problems with this besides the fact that I know Robbie is in love with her. It's pretty complicated. But I think somewhere in Cat, she has feelings for Robbie too. But for the meantime, I'm not going to push Cat away. I'm dealing with my own personal problems and Cat is a nice distraction.

Anyways, right now I'm getting ready for school. It's Monday morning and I have to pick Cat up. She doesn't have a car yet so I've been picking her up. Last week I spent a couple nights at her house so I didn't have to pick her up. I walked out to my car after texting Cat that I would be at her house in 10 minutes. I sat down in the driver's seat and shut the door. I started the car and reached into my black leather coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I took one out and put it to my lips before taking my car lighter and lighting it. Taking a long drag I rolled down my window and blew the smoke out. I put the car into reverse and backed out of my parent's driveway.

"Today is gonna suck. I hate Mondays." I groan to myself as I put the car in drive and took off down the street. I get to a stop light and ash my cigarette out the window. I realized that I didn't have any tunes playing so I put in my 'Chill Mix' cd in. It is comprised of Steely Dan, Donald Fagen, and Bee Gees. As 'Caves of Altamira' started to play I was immediately in a better mood. By the time the light changed I was already done with my cigarette so I just threw the butt out the window and turned left towards Cat's house.

Within a few minutes I pulled into her drive and texted her that I was there. She soon came out of her house and skipped to my car. She looked cute today. She wore black skinny jeans and a pink shirt with a heart on it. She opened the car door and threw her backpack in the back seat and then got in. She leaned over to me and pressed her lips to mine.

"Good morning." She breathed with a beautiful smile.

"Good morning to you too." I smiled before kissing her myself. This time the kiss was a little bit more passionate and Cat broke the kiss and cupped my face with her small delicate hand.

"We're gonna be late baby." She said and then lightly patted my knee. I sighed and then pulled out and continued to drive to school. We lived kind of far away from Hollywood Arts and the drive was about 15-20 minutes.

"Can I have a cigarette?" Cat asked sweetly. I nodded and she lit one up. I couldn't help myself and lit one too.

"I feel like I smoke too much." I said. Cat blew out the hair she had just inhaled and then shrugged.

"You aren't smoking a pack a day or anything." She said and then suddenly she yelled, "oooooh! Can we stop by jet brew? Please!?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her antics. Like she needed any coffee. Cat is probably the most hyper person I know. But at the same time she can be so serious. She told me that she's bipolar.

"Sure. We have time. I picked you up a little earlier than usual."

I made a slight detour and we stopped and got our coffees. Good thing Jet Brew is close to HA. It's right around the block actually. I got to the school and we walked to the 'smoking corner'. This was just a spot across the street from the school where students smoked cigarettes because cigarettes weren't allowed on the premise. We met up with the gang who were all over there. Even Robbie, who didn't smoke cigarettes or do drugs. Tori was there too and she didn't smoke either.

"Morning guys." I greeted, sipping on my coffee. Cappuccino tastes so fricken good.

"Morning." They all echoed back. They didn't sound too happy. It's Monday after all. Cat cuddled close to me and exaggeratedly shivered. It was mid November and she wasn't even wearing a hoodie or anything.

"Want to go inside?" I asked. She shook her head but clung to me. Everyone looked almost done with their smokes and it was only a few more seconds before everyone was on their way inside. Everyone had first hour together. It was Sikowitz. I pretty much slept through that class. It's not really my favorite. Everyone else seems like to Sikowitz but honestly I'm not much of an actor. I'm a musician. I don't even know why I have this freakin class. I only enjoy it a little bit because my friends are all in it. Soon enough it was lunchtime. We all got our food and ate it at our table. We all wanted to smoke but it was kind of cold so we just went to our cars. Me and Cat spent the rest of lunch period chilling in my car listening to music.

We returned to class and the rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully. The only interesting thing was that Hollywood Arts is hosting a talent show that well known music and acting producers are attending. Me, Beck, Andre and Robbie are definitely gonna be in that. Our band will kick so much ass.

I drove Cat to her house and we sat outside in my car for a few minutes.

"You should come in." Cat said with a glint in her eye. "My parents aren't home."

Cat's mischievous eyes entranced me. How could I say no? I cut the ignition and we got out. She grabbed my hand once she was in reach and dragged me into her house. As she said the place was quiet. I followed her upstairs to her bedroom. Her room was bright pink and everything was so bright and colorful. It was like a giant rainbow monster came in and vomited everywhere. Cat shut the door behind me and pushed me back onto her bed. She growled sexily and jumped on top of me. She peppered my face with big wet kisses. My arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed her plump ass. She ground into my groin and then leaned back and took her shirt off, leaving her in a pink frilly bra. She soon discarded that as well. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her chest to my face where I kissed and sucked and motorboated. Cat moaned loudly and then started giggling.

"V-Vinnie! Mmmmm that feels so good!" she moaned. She pushed me away suddenly and then crawled down the bed. She reached for my belt and undid it with ease. She looked at me sexily and tugged my pants down, freeing my cock. She smiled with glee at the sight of it and wrapped her tiny hand around it. She couldn't even wrap her whole hand around it. I was so hard already. She started to pump it lightly and then I watched as she put her lips to the tip and kissed my dick. Suddenly I felt her mouth wrap around my member. She had taken the tip into her hot wet mouth.

"Oh my fucking god, Cat." I groaned in pleasure as she started to take more and more of my thick cock into her tiny mouth. My hands rested on the back of her head, threading into her hair and slowly pushing her down further, making her take even more of it into her. I could feel my cock being pushed down her throat. Cat just took it in stride and relaxed her gag reflex, successfully deep throating me.

"Shit Cat I'm gonna fuckin cum!" I moan. She then gives a last hard suck and then takes my cock out of her mouth. There was so much spit and saliva on her chin. A couple strands were connected my dick to her mouth. She spit It onto my cock and then jacked it a few times before standing up and going to her dresser to get a condom. She tossed it to me and then discarded the rest of her clothing. Once she was naked she straddled me again, this time she had my cock in her hand, pointing upwards towards her wet pussy. She started to slowly take my thick meat into her extremely tight pussy. After what seemed like an eternity she managed to take my entire cock into her. We both moaned as my dick stretched her tight walls.

"Mmmm fuck." Cat moaned softly. "So fuckin big."

My hands gripped her ass cheeks firmly and she started to ride my dick with all she had. She slid herself up and down, feeling it go deeper and deeper. She found herself bouncing up and down his shaft, grinding her wet cunt against my dick. I brought my hand around and reached up to squeeze one of her puffy nipples. With each bounce, she moaned loudly, letting out a yelp or gasp. She was so sexy. As I looked up at her I couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was. Her cute perky breasts were so appealing to me.

"You're so fuckin sexy, Cat. " I groaned out as waves of ecstasy passed through me.

Cat suddenly orgasmed, causing her already extremely tight pussy to tighten further. She leaned down and captured my lips in one of the most intense kisses I've ever experienced. I came right after and Cat slumped on top of me, falling completely limp. Our chests moved against each other as we breathed heavily. Cat rolled off of me and we laid next to each other panting.

"That was incredible." Cat breathed. She snuggled up to me and placed some light kisses on my chest.

"Cat… I love you." I found myself saying as I held her close to me. Cat craned her neck so she could meet my eyes. She pressed a hard kiss to my lips and then rested her forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Vinnie."


	4. Chapter 4

After I got done hanging out with Cat I decided to stop by Beck's house for a little bit. I saw Jade's car parked in his drive so I parked next to her. I got out and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Beck's voice came. I opened up and saw Beck and Jade sitting on his couch with their backpacks emptied on his table.

"Homework?" I asked. They nodded back. I sat down in a chair and let out a breath.

"Where'd disappear to after school?" Jade asked looking up from her math homework.

"Cat's." I said simply. Something crossed her face for a second but it was gone as soon as it came. I just shrugged it off.

Beck got up and opened his roof hatch and lit up a cigarette. Recently Jade had been acting funny whenever I talked about me and Cat hanging out. I'm sure Beck has noticed.

"It's not a big deal." I shrug. Jade scoffed in reply.

"You better not get her pregnant, Vin." Jade said harshly.

"We're being safe, Jade." I reply trying to stay calm. I hate when Jade gets all heated.

I think I'm going to need a smoke too.

"I'm watching you." Jade stated sharply. I don't feel like hanging around anymore. Jade's in a bad mood and I know that she's only going to get more pissy the longer I'm here.

"I'm gonna go to Andre's. We have some songs we're trying to finish." I announce standing up.

"I'll walk you to your car." Beck offers, ushering me out. We get to my car and he runs a hand through his long brown hair.

"Sorry about Jade man. You know how protective she is of Cat." He says softly. I nod.

"Yeah.. . It's all good though. Remember we have band practice tomorrow at 4. Don't be late! Oh, and here's 10 bucks. Hit up your man for me so we can have some inspiration." I smile wriggling my eyebrows suggestively. He laughed too.

"Alright bro. Drive safe. It's almost 6, the traffic is going to be fierce."

"Drive safe? Never." I quip with a mischievous grin as I got into my car. He shakes his head with mirth and I watch him go back into his RV, flashing me a quick peace sign. I drive trying to relax as much as possible. I've got some Steely Dan playing in the stereo and I'm absently singing along.

I can't believe Jade. Why is she getting so worked up over me and Cat's relationship?

Unless she's jealous... I don't really want to think about that. Our relationship is old news. We made a mutual agreement to break it off. Besides, she was more interested in Beck.

I turn into Andre's drive and cut the ignition. I walk around to my trunk and pop it open. I grab out my guitar case which holds my blond stratocaster. It's a complete replica of Yngwie's Duck guitar. I payed good money for it. I saved up for a long time working at Jet Brew to pay for it.

I close the trunk and walk to Andre's front door. I ring the doorbell and wait for a minute or two before I hear heavy footsteps and then he's opening the door.

"Sup man? Come on in." He says and moves aside to let me in. He shuts the door behind me and we start walking toward the basement.

"You ready to do some jammin?" I ask.

"Of course." he says, flashing a quick smile. I follow him down the stairs into the studio. I can see he's been laying down some tracks with the keyboard.

"How's the recording going?" I ask.

"Eh. It's alright. I'm having trouble getting the right sound. I've been trying all sorts of different combinations in the EQ but it's just not coming out the way I want." He says letting out a frustrated sigh.

"We'll figure it out eventually. It takes everybody a while to find the right sound. Luckily I'm kind of replicating Yngwie so I just have to use his set up to get the right sound." I reply with a chuckle.

He shakes his head at me while laughing himself. I started setting up by equipment and Andre must have saw I was stressed because he asked me how I've been.

"You look like crap." He said bluntly, followed by a laugh. I laughed too.

"Thanks bro. I know. I spent some time with Cat after school today and afterwards I went to Beck's. Jade was there. For some reason she really isn't liking my relationship with Cat." I explain.

"And what exactly is your relationship with Cat?" Andre asked.

I sigh.

"It's kind of complicated. I wouldn't say that we're dating.. but we're definitely intimate." I reply.

"Intimate like having sex?" Andre asked.

"Yeah. We've been doing this thing where we'll just call one another whenever and then we'll go to each other's house and spend the night or something." I say.

"Kind of like a booty call." Andre says with a laugh.

"She told me she loved me today. I'm kind of not sure what to make of that." I say.

"Well, what did you say back?"

"I said I love you too. But Andre.. I'm not even sure I _am _in love with her." I reply running a hand through my hair.

"Well, it's Cat. She might have just said it without even meaning it herself dude. You know how Cat is." Andre replies with a shrug.

I'm finished setting up but I'm kind of wanting a cigarette.

"Mind if I smoke, Andre?" I ask, reaching into my coat, which is hanging on the back of a chair.

"Just crack the windows. You know the drill. Mind if I bum one?" Andre asks. I toss him one and throw him the lighter after I'm done lighting my own. He lights his and throws me back my lighter. I pocket it and pick up my guitar.

I take a long drag and blow towards one of the little windows. I ash into an empty Jet Brew cup.

"What should we play first?" Andre asked. I shrug in reply.

"Bad Sneakers?" He offers.

"Steely Dan it is." I say. He counts of 1, 2 , 3, 4, 1 ,2 ,3.

I start with the guitar intro and he comes in with the piano. We're both singing it. M

Man we sound good. Finally the solo comes in and I absolutely nail it. Andre is perfecting the piano. We finish up the song and I take one last hit off my cigarette before tossing it in the cup.

"Dude, I miss just me and you jammin'." I say.

"I know, it feels like forever since we hung out, the two of us." Andre says with a laugh.

The next 2 hours fly by and all too soon I'm on my home. Home as in Beck's RV. I don't really feel like going home. I'm pretty sure my mom's drinking tonight. She'll probably fight with my dad some more. I don't really enjoy hearing her yell at my dad for dumb shit.

I pull in and Jade's car is gone.

Thank God.

I grab my guitar and go inside. Beck's chillin on the couch smoking a bowl and watching tv.

"Sup, Vin. How'd it go? Wanna hit this?" He greeted. I set my guitar down and sat collapsed next to him. I took the bong from him and rested my head back for a second.

"It was good. Me and Andre jammed pretty hard. He's getting really good, dude. Like seriously. We played some Kansas and he kept up with Steve Walsh's stuff no problem." I say with a shake of my head before hitting the bong hard. I hit it again and pass it back.

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in a minute. What do we got to eat?" I ask.

"ramen noodles.. I don't know bro, just look around. We gotta hit up the store tomorrow. You get paid in like 2 days right?" Beck asks.

"Yeah, Thursday I get my check. I'll just eat some noodles." I say. I boil some water and make 2 packs. I quickly devour them. We smoke a little more and relax. We're both pretty lit.

"Shit dude. I got some homework. What time is it?" I ask.

"9:43 dude." Beck says. I almost laugh at how lit he is. He can barely keep his eyes open.

I grab my backpack and get my homework out. Algebra 2 and shit. I do it to the best of my ability and try to just get done. Math was never my strong suit. I'm more of an english guy. Poetry and reading and stuff like that.

By the time I'm done with all my homework Beck is crashed out on his bed, and It's like 11. I turn the tv off and set my alarm. I smoke a cigarette before I lay down. I finally get comfortable on my bed, which is a pull-out bed in the couch.

Suddenly I miss Cat. I just can't seem to fall asleep. I'm tired, but it's hard to fall asleep alone.

Finally after laying there for a couple hours I fall asleep. All too soon the alarm goes off. I get up and start the coffee. After there's enough for a cup, I pour one. It's strong as hell but It'll wake me up. I rouse Beck and I hand him a cup of coffee and he stumbles into the shower, grumbling and groaning the whole 6 steps.

Finally he comes out of the bathroom looking refreshed and awake. I take a quick shower after him and come out to find he made a little breakfast. Bacon and Eggs. Simple but I'm very grateful.

"Thanks bro. Smells great." I say grabbing a plate and piling it up. I inhale it and finish getting ready.

"Hey, Vincent, can you give me a ride? I don't think Jade is going to pick me up." Beck asked.

"Of course, Beck. We gotta pick up Cat though." I reply.

"Sounds good to me." He says.

I shoot Cat a quick text that I'm on my way and that I miss her. She quickly replied with the customary 'Yayyyy' and 'I miss you too!'.

We get into the car and Beck puts in some Iron Maiden.

"Starting the day off heavy huh?" I ask with a cheeky smile.

"Can't go wrong with Iron Maiden." Beck shoots back with a shrug.

I pull the cigarette from behind my ear and pop it into my mouth. Suddenly there's a lighter in front of my face and Beck's lighting it for me. He does the same for himself and I roll the windows down. It's kind of a dreary rainy kind of day. The temperature is in the mid to lower 60s and the sky is covered with fat clouds just waiting to burst.

I speed over to Cat's and honk twice to let her know I'm there. Within a minute she's walking towards the car. Beck, ever being the gentleman, pops out and gets into the back seat.

Cat's dressed really cute today. It's a little cold for short shorts in my opinion but she's rocking them. I could get lost in her legs for days. She bounces over to the car and gets in. She gives me a big kiss I've been longing for. She greets Beck with a wide smile. She's in a good mood today.

I'm glad.

Sometimes Cat can be in a real funk and it's kind of hard to get her to be happy. She is bipolar after all. But I like that about her. She's so random. It's kind of like figuring out a puzzle.

"Today is going to be a good day! First school! Then I get to go hang out with everyone at Andre's for band practice! I'm excited!" Cat says with pep. I laugh at her positivity. Just having her around lifts everyone's spirits. I can see Beck smiling and shaking his head through the rear-view mirror. We lock eye contact and share a grin.

Yeah, today _is _going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled up to Hollywood Arts and we all got out of the car. I felt Cat's small hand slip into my own. I looked down at her and she flashed me a dazzling smile. Sometimes she confuses me.

We aren't dating, yet she acts like we are. _Are we dating?_ I'm going to have a talk with her later. Probably at lunch.

I meet up with the gang at our table in the asphalt cafe. We all greet each other and Tori gives me a bone crushing hug. She then moved along and gave on to Beck, causing Jade to glare at her. We all sat down for a minute and talked. Jade glared at me the whole time.

She needs to get over it. I glared back at her. Soon everyone noticed that we were having a glare-off. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Even Cat knew something was up. She just squeezed my hand tighter.

"So... I was thinking." Robbie cut in suddenly. I broke my gaze from Jade and looked at him. Everyone seemed to mentally sigh in relief.

"We should do Stairway to Heaven." he finished. I raised an eyebrow. It wasn't a bad idea.

"Check it out, we're playing that gig at that bar in two weeks, right? Well, why not play some Zeppelin? It's classic, people love it, and it's a good song." Robbie pitched the idea pretty well.

"There's no mistaking that Vincent can sing that song, and play the guitar. Robbie can play bass. Beck on drums, and me on keyboards. It's foolproof. We needed two more songs for the setlist but this song is two songs long in it's own right." Andre said excitedly.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to practice for a while but we have two weeks. I'm just we can master it." I say.

Just then the bell rang and we all went to Sikowitz' class for first hour. I sat down next to Cat and ended up staring at her legs the whole hour. God I want her right now. After that class got out I walked her to her next class. As soon as we got outside her class I pinned her against a locker and locked lips with her. I couldn't help it. She made a surprised noise but she kissed me back. Her little arms wrapped around my neck.

I grabbed her ass and lifted her up so we were equal height. She just wrapped her sexy legs around me and we made out for about 2 minutes before the teacher came out and cleared her throat very loudly. We didn't stop at first until she tapped me on the shoulder. I put Cat down and she looked pleasantly disheveled.

I gave her a lopsided smile and gave her one last kiss before turning on my heel and heading to my own class. I glanced back at her one last time before I turned the corner and she was fixing her hair while apologizing to the teacher. I laughed out loud. She's too cute.

The next two classes when by pretty smooth. I had to give a report on music of the 70s, which is my forte. I explained the importance of Led Zeppelin, Rush, Steely Dan, and Kansas. I'm pretty sure I'll get an A.

My third hour was Economics. I turned in my homework and fell asleep halfway through the lecture. The only history-esque class that I enjoyed was learning about World War II in 9th grade. Everything else is boring.

Finally it was lunch. I had to have an important talk with Cat. I gathered her up outside her class and walked with her to my car. I decided to take her to a McDonald's. She was happy enough. She took a cigarette out of the pack sitting in the middle compartment and lit it. I followed suit.

"Cat, I have something I need to talk with you about. It's important." I started. She turned to me but had to turn her head to the window to blow out smoke.

"What is it, Vinnie?" she asked. I could see apparent nervousness in her eyes.

"I need to know what's going on between us. Are we dating.. or just friends with benefits?" I ask. She takes a long drag and looks thoughtful for a moment before exhaling a puff of smoke in a large sigh.

"I'm not sure myself, Vin. I really like you. I love you even. I would like to say we're dating.. but we aren't official." She says. I feel butterflies in my stomach. I ash out the window and stare at her for a long while.

"Well then, In that case.. Cat Valentine, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask with a lopsided grin. Cat nearly pounces on me as she squeaks happily. She crashes her lips on mine and for a minute we almost get into an accident as I swerve. It seems she forgot I was driving. I hear a couple cars honking at me and I say I'm sorry to them. I know they can't hear me but maybe they can read my lips.

"Oops. Sorry, babe." she says, her head down. She looks at me through her eye lashes and I reach over with my free hand and squeeze her hand.

"It's alright. You can give me that kiss once we get to McDonald's." I say with a laugh.

I pull up to the drive-thru and there is a line of like 4 cars. Once we get to a stop I toss the butt of my cigarette out the window. Cat does the same.

"Can I kiss you now?" She asks sweetly.

"Yup." I reply.

She comes at me slower this time and the kiss is more slow and sweet. It leaves me dazzled. She kisses me a couple more times before she places a hand on my chest and looks into my eyes.

"I love you Vincent." She breathes. I crane my head forward to kiss her again and she lets me.

"Love you too. Let's get some food. I'm hungry." I say causing her to giggle. I pull up to the window and order some food. I hand them some bills and then we're off. I park in the parking lot and we eat our food in a comfortable silence. I have the radio on and we listen to some Journey. Cat chose it. She loves Journey. After we finish I drive us back to school. On the way she sings along to 'Send her my Love'. Cat has a beautiful voice.

I drive with one arm, the other is holding Cat's hand. She's staring out the window at the rain and absently humming and singing. I glance at her a few times and wonder just how lucky I am to have such a great girlfriend.

Back at school I walk hand in hand with Cat to our next class, which we have together. It's math class. While I'm terrible at math, Cat is really good. She's always helping me. Something I love about Cat is that she never makes me feel dumb. If I get a problem wrong or don't know how to do something, she helps me correct it without belittling me at all.

The next couple classes go by without any problem and then it's the end of the day. I meet up with the gang in the parking lot. Looks like Jade is in a bad mood and isn't going to come to band practice. Andre is driving with Tori, and I'm driving with Cat and Beck. No problems here. Robbie's taking his own car. We're all meeting up at Andre's in about an hour and a half.

While I'm driving us back to Beck's Cat decided to tell Beck about our new relationship status.

"That's great you two! I was kind of worried about what was going on between you guys, but I'm glad you figured it out and am happy. I'm sure Jade will at least be a little relieved that you are actually together now, instead of just answering each other's booty calls all the time." Beck said with a laugh.

"When you put it that way it sounds dirty!" Cat replied with a slight scowl. It vanished as soon as it came as she released a giggle.

The rest of the car ride was pretty relaxed. We bobbed our heads to the stereo and did our own thing. I pulled in and we all kind of ran to the RV because the rain was coming down hard.

We were pretty wet from the mad dash inside so I grabbed a couple towels and we dried off as best we could.

"I'm gonna give my weed man a call." Beck said grabbing his cell phone.

"Gotcha. I'm gonna smoke what we got left." I say.

"How much are you getting?" Cat asked.

"A quarter." Beck replied.

Cat was going through her purse and grabbed out 10 bucks.

"Can I throw 10 on it?" she asked. It was always kind of weird hearing Cat talk about drugs and stuff because she seemed so innocent. It was also kind of hot at the same time.

"For sure. Maybe he can get us a deal." Beck said.

He ended up getting a quarter and a 2 for 10. Not bad for some good shit. We spent 35 for the quarter. Lemon Haze don't come cheap.

"Mind if I borrow your car for a minute?" Beck asked.

"Sure, no prob. Take care of her." I say throwing him the keys.

"How long are you gonna be?" Cat asked.

"Like a half hour. I gotta wait at his house for a minute. You know how it is." Beck shrugged. He took off and as soon as he was gone Cat pounced on me.

"I want you so bad right now." She growled sexily. I watch as she slid down my body and kneeled between my legs. She quickly undid my belt and down went my pants.

She pulled me out and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as she worked her magic.

The following 25 minutes were spent doing something I love. When Beck returned we were both fully clothed and cuddling on the couch, but I know he could smell what had transpired.

"I knew I couldn't leave you two alone without you going at it!" Beck laughed while shaking his head.

"Open a fucking window. Good God." Beck said half jokingly. He opened the ceiling hatch and sat at the kitchen table. He poured the contents of the paper bag he had with him on the table.

I could instantly smell the herb.

"God damn dude. That's some fat bud." I remark. Cat came up behind me and stared.

"Can I help break it down?" She asked.

"Yeah, if you wash you're hands first. I think I know a few things you've touched recently.. ew." Beck quipped with a cheeky smile.

"I have a grinder underneath the couch." I tell her. She nods and grabs it.

In the next 10 minutes we break it all down and put it in a little zip.

"You guys ready to head out?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I gotta put my guitar in the trunk though. Is it still raining pretty hard out there?" I ask.

"Yeah it's pouring. Don't worry, your case is pretty solid. I don't think it'll do anything if you get it in there pretty quick." Beck says.

I grab my guitar case and we rush to the car. I pop the trunk quick as I can and store it in there.

Why don't we own an umbrella?

I get in the car and start it up. Everyone's in and buckled up.

"I'm gonna stop in at the gas station and put some gas in the tank. You guys want anything?" I ask.

"I'll take a mountain dew and some funions." Beck says.

"hmm... a pink lemonaid brisk and some gummy bears please." Cat puts in.

"Alright, mountain dew, funions, pink lemonaid brisk and gummy bears. Got it. Be right back." I repeat. I get out and pump some gas in. Luckily this gas station has a pavillion type thing so I'm not getting rained on. I walk into the store and get a couple power-aids and the other stuff that Beck and Cat wanted.

I make my way back to the car and get in. I give everyone their stuff and start toward's Andre's house. We're a little late but it's alright. This way, when we get there all the stuff will be set up.

I pull into Andre's driveway and we all get out and make a mad rush to get into his house. I quickly grabbed my guitar before running to the door myself. Tori opens the door and ushers us all inside. We take our shoes off and follow her down stairs where I can hear Andre and Robbie warming up.

"Took you guys long enough. What happened?" Tori asked.

"I had to stop to put some gas in the tank. Plus Beck made a quick trip to get some 'inspiration'." I explained. She looked at Beck who lifted the paper bag gripped in his hand.

"I see. Well I guess I can forgive you for that." She replied.

"Plus Vinnie got drinks!" Cat put in. I lifted the grocery bags with the power-aid up.

"Nice." Tori remarks.

We make it to the bottom of the stairs and enter the studio. Andre and Robbie both look up and wave.

"Sup fellas." I greet.

"You're a little late. What took you so long?" Robbie asked.

Tori filled them in.

10 minutes later we're all sitting in a circle with two blunts in rotation, rolled by yours truly. Everyone but Robbie, who refuses to smoke. That doesn't mean he won't sit in the circle though. I personally think he's trying to get a contact high or something. Why doesn't he just hit it then? Whatever.

I'm sitting in a chair with Cat on my lap and I'm just caught up in watching her smoke the blunt. She's so sexy to me.

We didn't open any windows so the whole studio is just full of smoke at this point. We're all kind of having coughing fits.

"That's some good shit Beck." Andre comments.

"Lemon Haze Kush. This is the shit right here." Beck says, passing the blunt to me.

It tastes good. And I'm getting lit as fuck. Everyone is. Just looking at everyone I can tell they're gone. I'm an experienced toker and I'm almost feeling like putting the blunt down.

Almost.

I hit it a few more times and pass it to Cat. I'm surprised Cat isn't freaking out or something. She's so small, but she can smoke with the best of us. Me and Cat have been blazing down since the summer of 8th grade.

Tori is super fucking high. She's just sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. She isn't even in rotation anymore. The first blunt is roached but the second one has about a quarter of it left.

"Roach it Andre." I say. I think we're all pretty lit right now. He does and we leave it in the ashtray. The studio is full of smoke and it's kind of hard to see.

"You guys ready to jam or what?" I ask.

"Hell yeah." Beck says. We all kind of stumble to our instruments and get situated. Tori and Cat just sit on the couch and watch us. Tori's stuck. I'm not sure if she can even get up. Cat's high as hell but she can manage better. She got up to get her and Tori their drinks. I now I need a drink too.

I've got cotton mouth like a bitch. I chug like half of my power-aid in one go.

I start warming up with some of my favorite Yngwie pieces. My fingers are like lightning. We all warmed up doing our own thing. It kind of sounds like shit because of all the chaos.

"Alright, you guys. Let's play along to Stairway to Heaven and see how far we can get." I offer.

Andre puts on the song through the surround sound speakers and we all try and follow along. there are plenty of mistakes but I personally don't think we did too bad. I'm definitely going to have to practice on my own time, but other than that it was pretty decent. Beck followed the drums almost perfectly for the most part. Robbie decided to play acoustic guitar for the song because he got frustrated with the bass, mainly because he couldn't hear it.

I don't blame him.

Andre did a much better job with the bass and also worked the EQ.

I nailed the vocals. I could hear Cat singing along in the back.

We played through our set list a couple times and tried different things. We took a little break an hour or so in.

"So, ladies. How do we sound?" Andre asked. Tori had sobered up a little bit and could actually function.

"You guys sounded great! I'm so proud of you guys!" Tori gushed. Cat came over and plopped in my lap.

"Yeah. You were amazing." She said running a finger down my chest. Suddenly I remembered that I didn't tell anyone but Beck about me and Cat's relationship change.

"Hey, you guys, I've been meaning to tell you. Me and Cat are now officially dating." I say.

Andre smiles and nods approvingly. Robbie looks a little disappointed but is a good sport and congratulates us anyway. Tori cheers excitedly and say it's about time. I'm glad everyone is so supportive.

I'm curious what Jade's reaction is going to be.

After the break we go back to playing the set list through for the second time. I'll admit, practicing gets pretty repetitious. But it's worth it. You can't get good at something unless you practice it.

We decide to blaze a little bit more and finish up the blunt. Tori passes this time along with Robbie, but everyone else is game. We smoke it and then it's about that time that we all head home. Tori decides to spend the night at Andre's and Robbie is going back to his house.

"You wanna spend the night at the RV Cat?" I ask.

"Yes, please." she replies. "Can we stop at my house really quick to pick up a couple things?"

"Of course, baby." I say.

We pack up and say our goodbyes. The rain has slowed to a light drizzle. It's more of a mist, and it's really foggy.

"Ooooh. It's so foggy outside!" Cat exclaims, nearly jumping in excitement. I shake my head at her antics.

We get in the car and I drive to Cat's. She runs in really fast and is back in a flash with a small bag.

"I'm back!" She says once she plops in the car.

We head back to Beck's RV to cuddle on the couch and watch some TV. I pull in and see Jade's car. We get out and go into the RV.

Jade's sitting on the couch with a bag of chips watching TV. As soon as she sees me and Cat she starts glaring.

God Damnit.


	6. Chapter 6

So much for relaxing at home.

"Have a good band practice?" Jade asked with a sickening sweet tone.

God, why did she have to be so annoying?

"Yeah, they did!" Cat interjected peppily, "They played soo good!"

It just occured to me that Cat doesn't fully know why Jade's in a tizzy. Maybe I should give her a hint? Nah. Jade will tell her eventually.

Jade narrowed her eyes at Cat.

"Cat, I'm glad your here." she started off sweetly. "We need to have a quick talk."

Suddenly Jade was on her feet and was tearing Cat away from me. Whatever, hopefully there talk with help Jade settle the fuck down about this.

I heard a deep sigh of semi relief from Beck beside me as he collapsed on the couch. I did the same and sat on the couch next to him releasing a breath of my own.

"Dude, I really hope that Cat can convince Jade to not be angry anymore. Actually, I'm surprised she's even here. And how did she get in? We are the only ones with keys!"

I looked at Beck and simply shrugged in response. I rested my head against the head-rest and closed my eyes.

"Hey, Beck. Put in some Steely Dan. Aja. I need some Deacon Blues right about now." I mutter. Beck is soon on his feet and putting in the record. As soon as the needle hits the vinyl I'm instantly relaxing. Something about the simple scratching sound puts me in a chill mood.

Beck settles in next to me. We wait like 15 minutes for Jade and Cat to come back in from outside. I'm pretty sure they went to talk in Jade's car.

"Do you think everything's okay? Sometimes I worry with Jade." Beck states.

"Let's give it like 10 more minutes. Wanna smoke a bowl?" I ask.

Beck answers by reaching underneath the couch to get our tray. On this tray we break down our weed, roll, and do just about everything else that has to do with marijuana. Beck breaks out some of the leftover Lemon Haze and packs a fat bowl with it.

Within a minute we're passing it back and forth. We didn't even open the ceiling hatch so it's getting pretty smoky in the enclosed space. After we feel pretty good we set whats left back on the tray and stash it under the couch as usual.

"I think it's been like 10 minutes dude. Let's see what's up." Beck says.

"Hold up. Why don't I just text Cat? If she texts back it's all good." I suggest. Beck seems cool with it.

I whip out my phone and shoot off a simple 'everything okay?' text to Cat.

Within a minute I receive a text back saying that they'll be inside in a minute or two and that it's okay.

After relaying the information to Beck we settle back down and just chill. The stereo is playing Black Cow and I'm almost content. I just need Cat now.

Speak of the devil.

The girls come back in with little fanfare. I see that Cat's make-up is a bit smeared. She looks like she's been crying a little bit. Jade looks.. well like Jade. Jade seems like she's in a better mood because she doesn't glare at me, however she does kind of wave her hand through the air in an attempt to get rid of some of the smoke. She sits next to Beck and snuggles into him.

That's a pretty good start. Cat walked into the bathroom to clean up most likely.

As expected, she came out a couple minutes later looking much better. She came and sat next to me, laying her head on my shoulder. We didn't talk for a little while. We just kind of sat in the solitude, listening to the music. I was pretty happy at this point. I had Cat, I was lit, and I had some of my favorite music playing.

After the record ended Jade spoke up.

"I'm not angry at you anymore, Vinnie. Don't get me wrong, I'm not fucking giddy, but I'm not mad."

"I can live with that." I reply. She rolled her eyes at me in return.

"As long as you take care of Cat and don't do anything dumb, I guess you have my blessing. But I swear, if you get pregnant Cat.. There will be hell to pay. You should focus on what's important. We all should. You don't see me pregnant over here." Jade lectured.

Yeah yeah yeah. I've heard it a million times. Be safe yada yada yada. Whatever. I don't need her playing the mother role. That being said, I still appreciate the fact that Jade cares.

Beck looks really happy that all this conflict is resolved. Main reason being that he gets to resume having sex with Jade.

"What time is it?" Beck asked. I check my phone. 10:48. It's about time for bed. School, then work, then pay-check.

"We should probably hit the sack guys. Jade, you're spending the night I take it?" I surmise.

"No dip, Sherlocke." Was her reply. Classic.

"Can I spend the night?" Cat asked, with her beautiful pleading brown eyes.

"Of course babe. I won't let you leave." I say with a cheeky smile. I pulled her over and pressed a kiss to her temple. She giggled and snuggle deeper into my side.

Jade and Beck rose up and headed back into Beck's 'room'.

"Night guys." they said.

"Good night." We chorused back.

After it was just me and Cat I turned the tv on and we snuggled on the couch. However after about 5 minutes Cat wanted to smoke so I whipped out the tray and rolled a joint. We smoked it and then decided to go to bed.

I pulled out my bed and we stripped down to our underwear as usual. We cuddled close and just enjoyed the feeling of one another so close. Of course I started to kiss the back of her neck, which got her fired up. Things escalated pretty quickly at this point. But I can tell you that we had some really nice, slow sex, and it was pretty difficult to keep quiet.

It was especially hard to keep Cat quiet. She's such a vocal lover. But I guess that's something I love about her.

As we laid next to each other I was happier than ever. I looked down at the messy red hair sprawled across my chest with fondness. I rubbed her bare back gently. I heard her sigh into relax even further into me.

"I love you Cat. So much." I whisper softly.

I watch as she lifts herself up and slowly brings her face closer to me. She looks so perfect right now. She is absolutely glowing. Her eyes close as her lips meet my own. Our kiss is tender and soft.

"I love you too, Vinnie." she says back in the same hushed whisper.

I smile a great big smile and hold her close. We find a comfortable spooning position and say our goodnights before falling fast asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

Morning of course came much too soon. My alarm started and I was pretty tempted to just turn it off and go back to bed. However, going back to sleep isn't an option. I turn the alarm off and sit up.

Cat was still fast asleep so I woke her up by kissing her lips softly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck without even opening her eyes.

"Good morning to you too." I joke as soon as we part. I push the blankets off me and stand up.

"Oohh. How'd I get so lucky to have such a sexy boyfriend?" Cat quips from behind me. "and with such a cute butt."

I feel a small blush creep onto my cheeks as I realize I'm naked.

"Shut up." I whisper back playfully. I grab my boxers from the floor and put them on.

I stretch and watch Cat get out of bed. She's naked too.

"You're not so bad yourself, Kitty." I remark giving her a light smack on the butt. She giggles in reply and smacks my chest. She quickly grabs some clean clothes from her bag and gets dressed. I follow suit and start the coffee pot. I quickly use the bathroom and then sit down at the table. I grab the pack of cigarettes sitting on the counter and put one to my lips and pass Cat one.

We sit at the table and wake up with a good cup of coffee and a newport. Just how I like it.

Jade and Beck soon emerge from his bedroom and join us at the table.

"Morning." I greet. They both grumble back tired morning responses.

"Wanna square?" I offer. They each take one and join our little party.

With all four of us smoking at the same time I open the ceiling hatch.

We all kind of vegetate and do our usual morning routine. Beck jumped in the shower and Jade said she had showered last night so she was good. Me and Cat decided to save time by showering together. Miraculously, we managed to shower without any side activity.

After getting all ready for school, we took off in our respected vehicles. Me and Cat, Jade and Beck. We all decided to stop on the way to pick up some sort of breakfast. We hit up the McDonald's and got some breakfast sandwiches and orange juice.

After having a nice morning meal we headed to school. We met up with the rest of the gang and Andre pulled me aside.

"Hey Vincent. I got somebody you gotta meet after school." Andre said.

"Okay, I guess. Is it a new lady friend or something?" I ask with a light chuckle.

"No man! It's this guy! His name is Harry Baldino. I met him like a week ago. He was outside the apartment complex on 7th street playing an acoustic guitar. He's really good! I started talking to him and I found out that he's from Long Island New York! He's an interesting person. I was thinking we could use another guitarist in the band." Andre explained.

"Hm.. I'm definitely gonna have to meet this guy. He sounds pretty cool from what you've told me, but I'd like to see him in person. You said his name was Harry Baldino?" I ask.

"Yeah, and since you're the lead singer and guitarist, we could use another guy to do rhythm guitar and stuff like that. Me and Robbie have been trading between keyboards, guitar, and bass. Right now, I could stick with keyboards, Robbie on Bass, and Harry on guitar! It's foolproof dude." Andre said excitedly. I could tell he saw a lot of promise in this Harry dude.

"Alright. He can audition. He won't be able to do this next gig with us if we do let him in though. We only have like a week and a half left. I'm not going to risk this one. Especially after the failure that was the last gig.." I say.

"I agree. And let's not even talk about the last gig, alright? Be at my house at 3:30 today and bring your guitar." Andre said.

"Oh shit, dude. I forgot I have work till 9 tonight. Let's do it tomorrow alright?" I say.

"Sounds good, man. Let's go, the bells about to ring." Andre replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

The rest of the day went by pretty good. I stopped at Cat's for a couple minutes to drop her off and to change into my Jet Brew uniform. With a quick kiss goodbye, I left and drove to work. I swiped my time-card and started my shift at the register.

My work day was fairly uneventful. I got my paycheck at 9:05 and had it cashed by 9:20. with $438 in my pocket I went to the store to pick up some food. I was just going to pick up some basics. Stuff for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and spaghetti in case I felt like cooking. I grabbed some milk and bread on my way to the check out.

On my way home I listened to some Isley Brothers. The chillest. I got to me and Beck's RV and was glad to see nobody parked by it. I open the door to see Beck sitting on the couch watching TV with a beer in his hand.

"Sup bro. How was work?" He asked. I walked to the kitchen counter and set the groceries down.

"It was alright. I'm tired as fuck though." I opened the fridge and grabbed out a beer for myself. I went and sat on the couch next to him. Using the bottle cap opener on my keychain I opened my beer and tipped it back.

"So Andre was telling me about this guitarist he met on the street who he wants to audition for the band." I say taking another drink. Beck looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Another band member? I guess it could work. If he's any good that is." Beck replied.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm going to meet him after school tomorrow. Andre seemed excited about it."

"Well we'll see. If you see his skills and feel like he should be part of the band then I'm with you on it." Beck said with a shrug.

We sat and chilled for a while. We smoked a little, drank a little, and then went to bed.

Tomorrow I would go to Andre's to meet this Harry Baldino.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up pretty early. Around 9. I put the coffee on and had to twist a cigarette with the rolling tobacco. It's a pain, but I'm kind of low of cash right now so I can't buy packs. It lasts longer to just roll them ourselves. With my cup of coffee in one hand, and a cigarette in the other, I head into the bathroom to get ready this morning.

Today I have to meet Harry Baldino, the guitarist that Andre was telling me about. I'm curious to meet him. I wake up and shower and take care of all my grooming. Let me tell you, having long hair is a pain sometimes. Half the time I don't even brush it, I just put it in a really messy ponytail. Today however, I didn't want to look homeless like usual, so I brushed my shoulder length hair out as best as I could and pulled it into a tight ponytail. I usually don't wear my hair long like Beck does. Otherwise we'll look the same pretty much.

I emerged from the bathroom and saw that Beck had finally got up.

"Morning." He greeted tiredly.

"Morning bro." I reply. I get the tray out from under the couch and start packing a bowl.

"What are you up to today?" Beck asked from the kitchen, he's pouring a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to meet up with Andre and meet that Harry guy." I respond. "what about you?"

He came over and sat next to me and sighed.

"I have to talk with my parents about my lack of cash. The bottom line is that I'm going to have to get a job. I know you're working but it's not enough. Our habits are expensive." Beck ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I feel you there. Weed, cigarettes and alcohol ain't cheap." I say with a laugh. I take a hit from the bowl and pass it to Beck.

Just as Beck hands me back the bowl someone knocks on our door.

"Fuck." I grunt, quickly putting the bowl back on the tray and sliding it under the couch.

Beck opens the door and Jade allows herself to brush past him and come in.

"Morning boys." Jade says taking a seat on the couch next to me. I pull the bowl back out and continue smoking it. With three people on it I had to fill it up again. After the second bowl was cashed I got up and grabbed my keys.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna head to Cat's and spend some time with her before I hit up Andre's. I'll catch you guys later." I say. They both said goodbye and I walked to my car and got it. I put some Supertramp on and jammed on my way to Cat's.

I pulled up to her house and called her on my phone. I let her know I was here and she said to come in and come up to her room. Her parents were at work already. I parked and cut the ignition. I went inside and walked to her room.

I knocked and heard her soft voice tell me to come in. When I opened the door I saw her sitting on her bed with her ipod and a pair of beats around her neck. She was wearing one of my shirts I left here. It was oversized and went down to mid thigh on her. That seemed to be _all _she was wearing. She looked sexy.

I hopped on her bed and laid out next to her, propped up on my elbow.

"Whatcha listening to babe?" I asked. She kissed me and then replied, "Kansas."

I smiled wide. When I first met her she didn't listen to any of the older stuff that I love. But I guess in the years I've known Cat I've left a lasting impression on her musically.

"Good choice." I smirk before pressing my own kiss to her lips. We kept kissing and kissing and things escalated pretty quickly.

I found out pretty quickly that my suspicions were correct, she was only wearing my shirt. And she soon removed that as well. We chilled and snuggled for a while until I had to leave to Andre's. Cat decided that she wanted to come with me to meet Harry Baldino. I couldn't refuse.

We got re-dressed and left. We jammed to some April Wine on the way and we sang every line

together. We sounded awesome as hell. We made it to Andre's and I texted him that we had just pulled in. Soon enough his front door opened and he appeared.

"Sup bro." I greeted, giving him some dap.

"Hey Andre!" Cat said peppily.

"Sup Lil' Red?" Andre replied moving aside so we could come in.

"So is he here?" I ask.

"Yup. He's in the studio warming up. You gotta see him dude. He's amazing!"

The three of us walked into Andre's basement studio. As soon as we started down the stairs I could hear him playing guitar. He sounded pretty good. He was going through different scales slowly getting faster and faster until he was sweep picking them all. Impressive, I'll admit. I follow Andre into the studio.

Whatever I was expecting him to look like wasn't it. He was tall, had blond hair, which was cut short, a crew cut. He had dark blue eyes and wore glasses. He had a black sleeveless shirt on which showed off his muscular arms. Strangely, his left arm had white bandages from his fingers up to his shoulder. On his right arm I saw a tattoo of an old looking camcorder with the words 'everyone leaves and everyone dies' coming from it.

This dude was weird. As soon as we walked in he stood and put his guitar down, and stuck his hand out for a shake, which I shook.

"You must be Vincent. Andre's told me a lot about you. I'm Harry." he said with a friendly smile. His voice was deep.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. This is my girlfriend, Cat." I reply. Cat shakes his hand next.

"Nice to meet you!" Cat says cheerfully.

"Likewise." Harry replies.

"Well, since you're all warmed up, let's see what you've got." I say taking sitting in a chair.

Harry cracks his knuckles and picks up his guitar.

"What song are you gonna play?" Andre asks.

"Surrender by Angels and Airwaves." he replies. I've never heard of it.

Andre walks to his mixer and puts the song on. Harry gets into his rhythm and starts playing along to it.

I don't really like the song from what I've heard so far, but I've been focusing on the guitar playing, not the song too much. And in the guitar department he's pretty good. I feel like I was more impressed by his warm ups than the actual song but it's whatever. Either way I look at it though, this guy is talented. I'm going to have to chat with the rest of the band to see whether or not he can join up with the band.

The song ended and Andre and Cat clapped.

"So what'd you think?" Harry asked.

"I think you can play that guitar pretty damn good. What kind of music do you listen to?" I ask.

"Well, aside from the group that does the song I just played I like heavier music, like Iron Maiden and Judas Priest and stuff like that. I like Metallica a little bit. The guitar is awesome but I just can't get past the singer. His voice kills me." he said with a laugh.

I could definitely work with this guy.

"Can you play Die with Your Boots On?" I ask.

"Of course!" he replies with a grin.

"Set it up Andre. Me and Harry here are gonna jam for a while." I say.

"Gotcha."

We jammed and got to know each other for a couple hours. He didn't really share too much but that's cool. He seems like the kind of person that stays to themselves most of the time. I can tell he's got some personal issues that he isn't willing to talk about but I don't blame him.

We exchanged phone numbers and I told him I'd get ahold of him soon so he could meet the rest of the group. If it all worked out this would be very good for the band.

Me and Cat left and headed back to my house. She's spending the night. I'm excited about the way things are going.

Cat and I jammed all the way home.


End file.
